After Glee Actually
by emilybuj
Summary: *Spoilers from "Glee, Actually"* After having Christmas dinner Kurt confronts his father about his decision to bring Blaine to NYC, and Blaine overhears. (May be used as a prequel to a later fic)
1. A Conversation

As Blaine closed the door to the bedroom, so he could get into his pajamas, Kurt finally snapped. The entire night he had been trying to hold in what he was truly feeling to appease his father, and Blaine. But he knew if he didn't say it to his dad now, he would say it to Blaine later – and that would be worse.

"Dad…" Kurt whispered with a slight harshness, "Why did you have to bring him here?" A thin layer of tears coated Kurt's eyes as all the discomfort he had been feeling all night took over.

"What do you mean, Kurt?" Burt asked his son, whose face had become beet red since the other boy had left the room. "I though you would be happy about this…" Burt knew that his son and Blaine had some issues to work out. He didn't know all the details, but he knew enough. His intention in brining Blaine was for both boys to have a fun, and possibly healing Christmas. But the look on Kurt's face proved that wasn't going to be in the agenda.

"Dad… I'm not ready for him to be here. I can't… I can barely handle being in the same room as him. And… you…" Kurt stuttered, doing his best not to run his hands through his hair in anguish, knowing he would mess it up in an undesirable way. "And you're treating him like he didn't do anything wrong to me!"

"Kurt, it's Christmas…" Burt sighed.

"Yeah dad, I know… it's Christmas. And as a present you bring the boy who cheated on me? And apparently you've been palling around? Making bets on me? And… dad how could you tell him you have cancer before even telling me?" With the last question, the tears that had been forming began to roll down Kurt's face. His voice picked up a little, as he was unable to form sentences in the same hushed tone he had been using. "Dad I'm supposed to be your son! I should know these things! Just because Blaine is more 'manly' and can watch basketball with you…"

"You stop right there!" Burt grunted at his son, pointing a finger in his face. "Kurt Hummel, you know better than anyone that you are the most important person in my life. You are a role model to me. You make me want to be a better person. You are the best son I could ever ask for. My talking to Blaine does not change a damn thing about how much I love you." Burt lowered his finger, and sighed in an attempt to recompose himself.

Kurt licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest, slightly unsure of how to respond. He knew his dad loved him, though Kurt never dealt with the competition for his dad's affection particularly well. He still remembered as similar conversation from when Burt first started to hang out with Finn. Kurt had gotten used to the fact that Burt considered Finn his son, but he still didn't understand why his father had to treat Blaine like he was perfection, especially after he had hurt Kurt so bad.

"You know I couldn't just tell you this over the phone, kid," Burt continued after a few moments of silence. "I wish you could have been the first person to know, but I didn't want you flying all the way home for this. I already told you it's not a big deal…"

"But it is dad!" Kurt said, the tears coming on again. "I can't lose you too," he whispered.

Burt closed the gap between himself and Kurt and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "You're not going to," he promised. "I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for you Kurt… I'd never want that. And I thought by bringing Blaine…"

"UGH!" Kurt groaned, pulling himself from his dad's hug. "You thought wrong! I don't want him here. Not now. Not yet…" he trailed off. He was about to say 'not ever'. He was not sure if he meant it. Now Blaine was applying to NYADA. Kurt knew in his heart Blaine would be accepted. On the spot. What if Kurt really never was ready for Blaine again?

"Kurt… it wasn't just for you. Actually it was more for him," Burt confessed. "I mean I wish I hadn't knowing how uncomfortable you are now…" He took a moment to take a seat on the couch in the middle of the living area. "Kurt… Blaine doesn't have anywhere to go this Christmas. His family acts as if he doesn't exist. His father wants him out of the house by his birthday." A look of disgust crossed Burt's face momentarily. "He called me because he wasn't sure what to do. I told him to come to New York with me for Christmas. Since his family doesn't want him there for their festivities. And if his dad doesn't come around by his birthday I may let him crash in your old room for a while… "

Kurt stared at his dad wide eyed. He had known things between Blaine and his dad were bad. He had known that Blaine's dad wanted to 'fix' his son. He didn't know that Mr. Anderson would actually be kicking Blaine out for his sexuality. It sounded as if he had been erased from the family's memory altogether. As if they didn't even care he was in New York with some other family for the holidays. "I didn't know…" Kurt whispered.

"You didn't answer his calls," Burt replied – not accusingly, or angrily – but in an explanatory fashion. He shrugged. "I think he wishes his family could just be more like ours…" Burt laughed, "Which is funny because we're pretty screwed up."

Kurt finally laughed genuinely, but the smile faded shortly leaving Kurt feeling a bit empty. "I'm going to go talk to him," Kurt said, walking toward the bedroom door. But before Kurt could reach the knob, the door swung open revealing Blaine dressed in his winter coat and hat with his backpack on his shoulder and his luggage behind him. His face was red and tear stained, and the hearts he had in his eyes earlier – the ones that made Kurt slightly uncomfortable before – were gone. And in that moment Kurt wanted them back because he knew that something had gone wrong.

"Blaine?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Blaine said definitively. "I heard you… and… you're right. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry. You weren't ready and I should have known that." Blaine's voice cracked a bit between words as he tried to hold back tears.

"Blaine…" Burt began, standing up.

But before Burt could say anything, Blaine interjected. "I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. I'll pay you back for the tickets. I already called my brother. He's going to pick me up in Ohio. I'm sorry I interjected on your Christmas. I'm sorry." Blaine rambled as he headed to the door. Kurt tried desperately to reach within himself and find something to say, but failed. Part of him still wanted Blaine to leave, but he also knew he deserved a Christmas with people who loved him. But it was too late. He simply watched as Blaine left with tears in his eyes. Kurt stared at the door for a few moments, as if expecting Blaine to burst back in. But he didn't. Without saying a word to his dad, Kurt shuffled into his bedroom, curled up in his bed, and cried lightly until he fell asleep.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**To all those who have followed this story, I'd like to announce that I've posted the first chapter of a new Klaine futurefic which may or may not be a continuation of this one-shot (it's undecided currently). It's called "Changes". I would love it if you guys could go read it and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading my work!**

**-eb**


End file.
